warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tymon Slave Races
When the Tymon were still a fledgling empire, they came into contact with a number of alien races. Their first course of action was to attempt diplomacy with them and forge mutually agreeable treaties, but unfortunately, the xenos decided that this small human civilization was ripe for conquest. Peace talks were refused and, over the course of hundreds of years, several invasions were launched into Tymon space. Unlike most other fractured human settlements, however, the Tymon had not regressed back into barbarism; their technology they had at their disposal remained highly advanced. Though they may have been small in terms of territory, the xenos soon found that the Tymon were anything but easy pickings. At the end of the wars, it was the Tymon who emerged victorious, with the alien agressors either ground out of existence or subjugated so utterly that never again would they pose a threat to their empire. These repeated acts of hostility by alien forces lead the Tymon to the conclusion that there was no such thing as a friendly alien race and that attempting any form of negotiations was a futile gesture. In the future, whenever a new alien species was encounterd, the Tymon either wiped them out wholesale, or conquered and enslaved them. The practice of owning and trading alien slaves has now become an indelible part of Tymon culture, with dozens of different species up for sale. Owning a slave is a symbol of wealth and status; lower-class citizens may only own one xenos slave, while an aristocrat may own hundreds. They serve as an expendable workforce, performing menial and dangerous labors, and as disposable shock troops in the military. One popular form of entertainment for the Tymon is gladiatorial combat between augmented xenos; private matches are often staged by the upper-class citizens. To be an alien within the Tymon's domain is to be regarded as less than dirt; xenos slaves are classified as part of the wardum caste, having absolutely no rights and are generally worked to death in terrible conditions. The most an alien can aspire to is to be viewed as less expendable than others. Serians A saurian, technologically adept race, the Serians were once united as the Holy Serian Empire. A theocratic empire, the Serians believed that they had a divine right to dominate the galaxy, similar to the Imperium's view of humans. In accordance to this belief, all other races in the galaxy are worthy only to be vassals. The Serians themselves were very large and strong, a full-grown male standing over eight feet. The Tymon encountered these ferocious aliens during M33, who had at this point begun colonizing the worlds in their system. Upon making contact with the Tymon, the religious leaders of the Serians declared a war of conquest on them; completely convinced that their gods would see them through the war, they informed the Tymon in no uncertain terms that they would soon be crushed under their heels and made as lowly slaves and dared them to even try to fight back. The Tymon proceeded to do just that. Over the course of five years, the Tymon systematically destroyed their fleets and armies piece by piece and pushed back the aliens to their own homeworld. Despair now gripped the Serians at the thought of an invasion of their own planet, but nevertheless prepared for a climatic battle with the Tymon, fervently praying their gods would save them. The Tymon did not invade, but rather destroyed Sahn'Hashish, the Serians' Holy City, from orbit. The Serians were aghast; no divine retribution smote the enemy forces for the destruction of the most sacred of places. Their faith shattered and without any hope of defeating the Tymon, the remaining Serian population surrendered unconditionally and were enslaved. At present, they are among the chief laborers, as well as gladiators. Sarachi